


Please Forgive Me

by Crowleys



Series: Fury Burns [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Au in which Shireen survives, Character Death, I tried to fix 5x9, Other, Stannis isn't okay with Melisandres shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 15:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4106383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowleys/pseuds/Crowleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Season 5 episode 9 had a horrible scene in it and here's my attempt to fix it .<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I just wrote it because well like the summary says I think something like this should have happened instead.  
> English is not my first language and I'm sorry for all the grammatical errors and the spelling mistakes....  
> I wrote this whilst I was at school this means that it's written on my notepad. Posted with my phone because my Pc broke

" _FATHER! PLEASE DON'T LET HER DO THIS !"_

 

He looked at her . Really looked at her and it seemed as if time itself had stopped. 

She cried ...She screamed... She screamed for him. Cried with those beautiful eyes...

 _Her_  eyes.....  _His_ eyes ...

His eyes staring back at him  , tears filling them, grief, fear, betrayal, disappointment and  maybe the worst of all  _sadness_. 

The same  _sadness_ he saw so often...

every time he left her chambers , when he told her that Davos was a traitor....

the same sadness that must have been present in his eyes when he saw his parents die all those years ago....

On that day he swore to never pray to the gods again. He swore off religion . And yet here he was sacrificing his daughter to a god he doesn't believe in ....

His heir , the girl who was ready to do anything to help him .

The same _eyes ._ The same _sadness ._

The same _blood ...._

The same **problem !**

" _No_ " it came out as a strangled sound almost not audible. 

" _STOP !_ " His voice boomed loud and as cold as the steel of his sword 

" _But my King it's what the Lord of Light wants_ " 

" _I said stop !_ "  The red demon stared at him holding the torch that was supposed to set fire to the wood underneath his daughters feet . 

Complete silence the only sound audible was her weeping . She wept and it was his doing. He took a step forward holding eye contact with the red witch. 

" _But it's what our God demands to be done_!" She lowered the flaming torch and his daughter began to scream again .

He took another step forward and with one swift motion he drew his sword 

" _Your God_ "

were the words he spoke whilst slicing his sword through her neck . 

 

 

Silence ....

 

Nothing ....

 

 

The red snow at his feet 

The sound of fire dying in the snow 

Blood on his sword dropping down onto the snow 

Weeping ... 

When he realised where the weeping was coming from he turned like the storm and walked like the thunder . 

He walked up to her , she was still weeping

He kneeled down beside her , weeping 

He cut the rope , weeping 

He moved in front of her , she was looking at her feet still weeping...

He kneeled down before her so that he could look her directly into the eyes, eyes filled with tears and greater sadness than ever before.

 

He took her into his arms and pressed her against his chest . The weeping stopped but she did not hug him back. 

He never hugged her back and now he felt it after all these years....

It was the same feeling that he saw in her eyes . 

" _You are my daughter_ " 

He whispered 

" _Please forgive me_ " 

She hugged him back her arms tight around his neck .

" _Thank you_ " her voice nothing more than a whisper . She sounded so frightened and it was his doing. 

Only now he noticed that she was shivering. He took of his cloak and wrapped it around her . 

She had to let go of his neck in order for him to be able to put it around her and he immediately missed her arms around his neck. She looked up at him now standing in front of her .

He noticed a little wooden stag lying beside her  , he picked it up and gave it to her . 

He saw a smile spreads across her face and he didn't even try to stop the one forming on his lips . 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry again for the spelling mistakes and the grammar errors  
> I hope you liked this version better than the action canon one (even though that's not hard because canon was horrible) anyway thank you for reading :)


End file.
